


the dangers of you

by toyhouses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/toyhouses
Summary: Oh Sehun is the past idol turned actor who, despite being rich and famous, isn't satisfied with his life.  Kim Minseok is the successful(?) fanboy who just wants Sehun to be happy.





	the dangers of you

There's not many who don't know the name "Oh Sehun".  After all, he'd been one of the top idols in his prime.  Debuting at the tender, young age of thirteen, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that the whole of Korea knows Oh Sehun's name.  But it's 2018 now - a different era.  Sehun isn't a preteen anymore.  There are still people who stalk his every move, there are still fans who wait in front of his home and company to get a glimpse of him; there are still crowds of people waiting when he's at an airport.  But Sehun is twenty nine now.  It's been years since his last album and a few months since his last CF deal.  He's apart of a mini series drama, but everyone has already labeled it as a flop.  In short, he's tired and couldn't care less at the moment; he just wants some fun.

"Any groupies today?" Sehun asks his manager Taegyu.

The club he's currently at has given him a roped off area on the second floor.  Sehun looks down at the dance floor.  There's a good number of hot girls this Thursday night, but he's looking for something in particular.

"A few" Taegyu replies.

Sehun licks his lips.

"Any guys?"

 

 

$$$

 

 

Minseok had acquiesced when his friends had taken him out for a night on the town.  Freshly fired from his part-time job as a busboy, Minseok is feeling more than just a little down.  It's not his fault that somehow there's a bug in the cream pasta he'd served, but the customer had been insistent.  Now his source of income had been destroyed.  He needed to pay his bills, not to mention his tuition for the next semester.

"But put all of that aside for tonight.  Let some stress out" his friends had said.

And so, after a dinner of cheap meat and booze, they'd all gone to a club.  Apparently, this was The Club to be at nowadays, but Minseok doesn't care about that.  He just wants to get drunk.  Lucky for him, one of his friends knows the bartender.  Lucky for him, the drinks keep coming and coming.  He doesn't stop pouring the alcohol in until a couple of girls next to him whisper about how Oh Sehun is at the club this very second.  Minseok's ears perk up because he'd been a hardcore Sehun fan during high school and college.  He still had Oh Sehun fan goods that he hadn't been able to get rid of.  

"Excuse me" Minseok butts in.

There's liquid courage in his system and his curiosity is now fueled.

"Are you saying Oh Sehun is in _this_ club? Right _now_?"

The girls, scantily clad in holographic clubbing gear, are staring Minseok down.  He doesn't care.  He just wants to know if it's true.

"Yeah" one of the girls says eventually.  "We saw him up on the second floor.  And his manager is buying us drinks right now..."

Sure enough a tall man in a long gray coat comes up to them with two cocktails in hand.  The man cocks a brow as he surveys Minseok talking to the two ladies.

"And who's this?  Don't tell me... a boyfriend?" he asks with a smirk.

The two girls shake their heads vehemently.

"Nah.  He's a Sehun fan I think" Girl #2 says with a giggle.  "He was listening to us talking about Oh Sehun."

"Oh!" says the manager with a pleasant smile.  "A fan is always appreciated."

Minseok can tell it's a business smile - soulless and meaningless.  But he's too tipsy to really care and so he nods furiously.  Before his brain can stop himself, his mouth spills forth all the secrets about skipping classes to try and get a ticket for an Oh Sehun concert.  He admits he was teased for being a fanboy, but he had been a fan all the way until his college days.

"Even now" Minseok finds himself gushing, "I try to catch all the episodes of his new drama."

The manager smiles again, saying his thanks.

"Come on" Sehun's manager tugs on Minseok's arm.  "Let me buy you a drink... and introduce you."

 

 

$$$

 

 

One drink leads to another and by the time Minseok makes his way up to the second floor, he's downing drinks because he's nervous.  Maybe coming to the club had been a good idea.  He was going to meet his idol for fuck's sake!  Through his drunken haze, Minseok tries to look presentable.  He's sure that his shirt is wrinkled from slouching at the bar and he's sure that the black eyeliner that his friends had put on him ("For clubbing!" they'd said) was smudged.  But this was a once in a lifetime chance, wasn't it?  Minseok takes one last shot before he's stepping under the velvet rope that Taegyu lifts for him.  Minseok's never been in a VIP section of anywhere before, so he doesn't know where to stand.

But then.  There HE is.

White blond hair smartly coiffed and that pale, handsome face Minseok's so familiar with.  He's wearing a silky patterned shirt with the upper buttons undone and Oh Sehun looks devastatingly perfect.

"Hi" says the sex god.  "I'm Oh Sehun.  Nice to meet you."


End file.
